


The Mystery of the Club’s Money

by DeMopen



Category: K-On!
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMopen/pseuds/DeMopen
Summary: Prompt: Nodoka and Jun in the principal’s office.Theme/ideas: Status Quo / ObliviousSummary: Things return to normal for Jun after the seniors return from their trip to Kyoto.





	The Mystery of the Club’s Money

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time trying to write a fanfic. I just thought to myself how Jun behaves other than being jealous and liking bread. We’ve seen her with a wild imagination a couple of times and she’s influenced by the manga she reads. So that’s that.

The seniors are back now, so no more being at the top of the food chain. Well, it was nice while it lasted. No more bossing the underlings in the jazz club around any more. Until next year anyway.

“Suzuki-senpai!”

Huh?

“Suzuki-senpai, here’s the second volume of that manga you wanted to borrow!”

Oh yeah, now I remember. She was going to lend me her copy of ’Shellock Cones and Professor Walton: Super Detectives’. I’d better give her the first one back. “Thanks kid, the last one’s still in my desk, so I’ll go get that first.”

And I only just walked all the way here as well! But it can’t be helped. I’m already taking advantage of my position by getting her to give me her copies, I’d be going too far to get another one without giving one back first. I’m no thief!

That’s definitely what I’m telling anyone who asks anyway. Everyone’s in the clubroom at the same time to greet the seniors back, it’s way too crowded in there. I’ll get a bit of space if I take a walk.

I guess Azusa doesn’t have this problem, she’s probably stuffing her face with tea trying to hide her teary eyes from the rest of the light music club. It must be nice to have so few members. That’s how they afford all the stuff they get, that’s what she told me a couple of days ago. I know the jazz club gets some extra funding because we have so many members, but most of that is spent on spare instruments and equipment. The light music guys bring their own to school so they get to spend it on whatever. …Must be nice. They have so much to spare that they even got a pe-

“A pet turtle!”

Huh?

That sounded like it came from the principal’s office.

“It says here that over the weekend three second-years asked to be let into the school to feed a turtle! If this was a biology club I’d let it slide, but this is a music club. Was the student council aware of this animal, Manabe-san?”

“Yes, sir, to some extent. But as it wasn’t bought with club funds we’d allocated we had no reason to file it.”

Wait, if it wasn’t bought with a budget surplus did Azusa lie to me? Then where did the money come from? The same place that pays for their fancy summer trips, I bet.

“I believe they sold an old guitar belonging to Yamanaka-sensei, who let them keep some of the money. That much is in our records.”

Of course! They didn’t have that turtle until this year, but they’d been having awesome vacations before that. That guitar is a ruse. This money-laundering scheme has Ritsu-senpai written all over it. But the actual source of income… they’ve gotta be running an underground maid café, that’s the only way to explain those costumes. I’m finally getting to the bottom of this mystery!

“I had a look through your records regarding this club earlier today. It looks like they get up to a lot of trouble. At least three instances of paperwork being filed late, and each time signed and approved by you, Manabe-san! I understand you have friends in the club – do not let that get in the way of your duties on the student council.”

Oh damn, they have someone on the inside, too!? I knew that they were friends, but now it sounds like she’s pulling strings for them. That can’t be right. Mio-senpai would never stand for such an injustice.

It sounds like they’re finishing now. I don’t know what those two could to do change the light music club’s rowdy behaviour, I hear it’s the teacher who causes most of the problems. Wait, I’d better hide before I get caught eavesdropping. Where’s the closest door? Argh this corridor is too long!

“Excuse me, no running in the halls!”

Crap, she caught me!

“Suzuki-san, I also hear you came in to feed the light music club’s pet while our class was away?”

“Yes! I’m sorry!” Oh no, if I hasn’t been listening in I wouldn’t know I caused her any trouble, so I’m giving myself away by apologising. I’m going to get found out for sure now!

“I’m grateful, they’re very fond of that thing in their club. I’m sure they’d all thank you if they knew.”

That was unexpected. She doesn’t seem that corrupt, I was just being silly before. And I’d better get back to the club room already. Although I feel like I’m forgetting something.


End file.
